Вождь морвайт
Вожди морвайт -''' это NPC, живущие в Саванне Дальнего Харада, являющиеся предводителями морэдайн и олицетворяющие символ племени, льва. Они носят броню вождя морвайт и владеют топором морэдайн. После найма юнита у вождя морэдайн, игрок получает достижение "Сила племени'''". Появление Эти вожди естественным образом появляются в хижинах вождей морвайт, которые находятся в деревне морвайт. В каждой хижине вождя появляется один вождь морвайт. Поведение Подобно большинству NPC, которые позволяют вам нанимать у них юнитов, вожди морвайт не будут атаковать игрока или NPC, если они не будут спровоцированы, и только в этом случае они, конечно же, будут защищаться. Вожди морвайт обычно остаются внутри своих хижин или же бродят около них. Найм Юниты морвайт могут быть наняты у вождя морвайт, если игрок имеет достаточно высокую положительную репутацию с фракцией Морвайт и достаточно серебряных монет для их покупки. Также игрок может приобрести рог завоевания Морвайт, при условии что он имеет + 1500 репутации с ними и серебряных монет. Фразы Дружеский * Your blade speaks finer than even the flaming Eye! * Even mangoes do not buy an honourable warrior! I hope you come with money! * An enemy of my enemy is my friend! * Do you seek my noble company, Person? * The finest warriors cost a pretty penny! * For only a small commission my men will slice the throats of your enemies. * Are you to serve in the North for the flaming Eye? * I have the finest waters of the Snake-Men, but they make warriors weak! * I hope the Forest-Men speak our names in fear, Person! * The Great Lion roars at night. * Many fine tribesmen have fallen in battle and met the Great Lion. Many more would meet him for you! * You come to hire my men? I have plenty of fierce warriors, Person. * I hear tell of tall Men in the far south. I fear they may be trouble. * I sell no ordinary mercenaries! * The stars in the North make me dizzy. Have you felt this too? * Let us share a mango together! * You are indeed a Man of great bravery, Person! * My men would be proud to serve under your banner. * My warriors can be your warriors, Person! * The Great Lion finds you worthy to lead my men, Person. * The Forest-Men have been cowering from you! * Person! Have you been fighting in the North? * You are indeed a brave warrior! * My warriors would serve you bravely! * Men wait to be led to their glory by you, Person! * Let us trade tales of honour and bravery! Нейтральный * I have others more worthy of my time. * Person? What a common name! * The only Men you will lead are the banana-collectors, Person. * My men serve no commoner, Person! * Us Men of the Plains deserve more Men like me! * The best animal to hunt is Forest-Man! * Soon my turn will come to see the Great Lion. * Return with the lives of enemies upon your sword! * My men slaughter Forest-Men every day! * You must work harder for your rewards, Person. * I am a proven warrior. What are you? * I have the finest waters of the Snake-Men! * My honour is proven. Do you wish to prove yours, Person? * I do certainly desire to consume a mango. * Flamingos have more bravery than you, Person. Prove your worth! * Who are you, Person? I have never heard your name in these lands. * You wish to control my men? Prove your valour! * The flaming Eye will soon notice my name! * Mangoes are the fruit of true warlords! * You are not yet worthy of mango. May you become so. * Even the Great Lion trembles before me! * Your blade has not yet tasted Forest-Man, Person. * I wish to speak to honourable Men. Move out of my way, Person! * Seek your honour in the North with the flaming Eye! Враждебный * Our tales tell of Men such as you, Person! Know that they all met their end painfully! * I have seen braver bananas than you, Person! * Go back to the forest, you pitiful twig! * Raaaaargh! * The Great Lion will devour your soul, Person! * I want your blood, Person! * You defy the Great Lion? * Person, your name will be lost to the wind! * Person, savour your demise! * Run or face your death, soulless one! * Flee, coward! * Yaaargh! * I have no pity for you, coward! * Forest-Man! Die, Person! * A test for my strength! I shall savour my victory over you! * An enemy of the tribes has no friends in these lands! * For the Great Lion! * Flee, unworthy creature! * Another soul for my blade to feed on! * For the flaming Eye! * You have the strength of the flamingo! * May you never taste mango again! Категория:Военачальники Категория:Мобы Категория:Морвайт Категория:NPC Категория:Зло Категория:Дальний Харад Категория:Люди Категория:Злые люди